Rosario to Nephilim
by Toothless-Daydream-7
Summary: Another "What if Tsukune wasn't a human" fic. Story will improve as the chapters progress. Rewriting first chapter.


**I've re-written this chapter to meet performance standards! I am much more comfortable with this version than the last. To anyone who has read the original version, let me know if this was an improvement!**

**v-v**

**Hey there, guys! TDD here making my first Rosario+Vampire Fanfiction! I've dabbled in a few other fandoms, but have never made a long-standing series. Hopefully this little experiment will be a success despite my inexperience and previous failures.**

**I do not own Rosario+Vampire, nor do I own several of the ideas or concepts that will be used in this fic—most prominently from DmC—All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Something I'd like to add—While it may seem like it in the first chapter, this will not be a series that focuses on 'godmodding' Tsukune—The events in this chapter are an abnormality, and it has a purpose in the story. Tsukune isn't just going to be granted superpowers out of the blue, so bear with me!**

**With all that out of the way, I present Rosario to Nephilim!**

**v-v**

Chapter One: Trigger

Fire. That was the best word to sum up Tsukune Aono's current predicament. Before him stood Kuyou, head of the 'Student Police' as they called it, a gang of thugs that were allowed free reign in Youkai Academy under the false premise of justice. Today he had been convicted of being a human in a school created for monsters, and the head of the Student Police acted in turn as his judge, jury, and now, executioner.

Encircled in a blast of heat and flame, he saw another face before him—the gentle, pink haired vampire, Moka Akashiya. During his past year at Youkai Academy, she had been his savior in every fashion, in both internal and external struggles. And now here she was again, jumping in front of the flames that threatened to consume him. Risking her life to protect him, like she always did. Like all of his friends always did.

Tsukune's uselessness on the battlefield troubled him deeply from day one. Every time he attempted to help those who were close to him, he always ended up endangering them, or causing them harm. Each time he felt as if he was counting down until the day that they realized that he wasn't worth it, that in the end he was just a worthless human.

But that day never came, and here he was again, watching his closest friend burn in a bath of fire in his place.

"...**Humph**... Damned woman." Kuyou mumbled as the flames subsided, revealing that the vampiress had taken the brunt of the assault, rescuing his target.

"Mo... Moka-san..." Tsukune muttered; his flesh was seared to the point where he could barely move. If Moka hadn't done that just now, he realized, he would be dead. He would have died.

"Tsukune..." Moka whispered gently, "Take my rosary off... It'll be all be okay, even if everyone knows you're human, it'll be alright..." she continued, "Because... Because I'll be protecting you, Tsukune. I'll protect you no matter what.".

Tsukune was dumbfounded. Even in the midst of this, even as she was wounded because of his own vulnerability, she still smiled at him caringly, as if it didn't matter. And so he would help her, even at the expense of his own life, in any way he could—without a second thought.

"Moka-sa...n..." he forced out, as he reached up to remove her rosary, the holy item that kept her true power, the power of a Super Vampire, in check. His vision blurred. He could no longer hear anything. His hand trembled slightly before falling to the ground. He could see her calling his name, he could feel her distress. _'I really am useless, huh?' _he thought to himself. _'I can't do anything but make those closest to me cry.'_.

His eyes trailed over to his attacker, who stalked over to them with palpable killing intent, but he didn't see a man—he saw a vicious predator that preys upon the weak to elevate himself. _'Why are people like this... Like him... Allowed to run free, __while innocent people suffer__?' _Tsukune thought, _'Why is it that they receive no retribution for their actions, __they who gain their desires at the expense of others__?'_

_Retribution. _The word repeated in his mind like a broken record—it seemed to reverberate in his very soul. It was as if a part of him responded in part. His sight sharpened, and he could hear again.

"With my fire I'll leave no evidence that evil scum like you ever existed!" Kuyou howled, his demon energy flaring. His face twisted into a sneer as an orb of red flame encircled his hand.

"**Die.**"

**v-v**

Kurumu Kurono had to save Tsukune.

The blue haired Succubus dashed through the halls of the Youkai Academy basement, accompanied by the small, genius Witch—Yukari Sendou—and the larger, perverted Werewolf, Ginrei Morioka.

All of them were shocked when Tsukune was arrested in suspicion of being a human. _'How could anyone think that?' _was her first reaction. Who would accuse a person as amazing as Tsukune of being something so lowly? But as time went on, seeds of doubt grew in her mind. '_If Tsukune really is human,'_ she thought, '_then that means him and Moka had lied to us this entire time. It would mean they didn't trust us enough to tell us the truth.' _

She shook her head at the thought. She could never accept something like that. She looked back at her companions—both were determined to protect Moka and Tsukune, just as she was, yet looking into Gin's eyes, she saw something else.

His eyes told her that he would never forgive Tsukune if the rumors were true. And she didn't blame him for it.

**v-v**

Moka Akashiya could not believe the image that was laid out before her. Tsukune Aono, the defenseless human that she had always had to protect, was standing between her and one of the school's most powerful demons. But that wasn't what shocked her.

It was everything else about him. His hair had turned a neon white, dark veins coursed along the sides of his face, and his outstretched arm held a pricelessly decorated black longsword. His demonic energy, which before had been non-existent, now flared with an intensity and magnitude that rivaled her own.

"Tsukune..." she whispered, but he didn't look back at her.

"**Moka,**" he said gently, but with a vibrant power in his voice, "**this time, I protect you.**"

**v-v**

Kuyou didn't know what to make of the situation. Tsukune Aono, the man who was accused of being a human, now stood before him with an immense demonic aura. Had he misstepped?

_No_, he realized, this was the perfect excuse to kill the Newspaper Club's core member, and crush this little rebellion that the club is trying to start. It would end here.

Before he could launch his own offensive, his opponent was already on the move. Dashing several meters forward at invisible speeds, he strode forward in a sweeping arc that would have decapitated Kuyou had it hit it's mark. Ducking below the blade, Kuyou moved to counterattack but was milliseconds too slow, and was caught in a crushing chokehold by Tsukune's free hand. Smashing the hilt of his blade into Kuyou's jaw, Tsukune sent his demonic counterpart rolling in the dirt to his side.

"You insolent brat! You dare spit in the face of justice!?" Kuyou screamed, lashing out at his nemesis with a wave of flame. Tsukune didn't break his stride, as skin and cloth burned in the flame's wake. _'What is this?' _Kuyou shouted inwardly, _'Who the hell is he! How-' _ his thoughts were cut off by a black blade that appeared in his vision, cutting a swath through the flames, and driving through his left shoulder as if it were butter.

Kuyou dropped to the ground, howling in pain.

**v-v**

Tsukune had never felt so empowered. The world around him seemed to be moving in slow motion, everything seemed as fragile as decorative glass.

"Tsukune!" he heard Moka cheer behind him, as she stood up and ran towards him. He smiled and turned towards her. "**Moka...**"

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Kuyou screeched in a fit of rage, "You dare look down on a Youko! The legendary S-class supermonsters that are worshiped as gods in folklore and legend! Your time to regret is over!"

"**Moka! Get down!**" Tsukune growled as Kuyou's demonic power multiplied, developing tails of blue fire and markings symbolizing strength. Kuyou simply laughed maniacally.

"Witness the ultimate technique of my people, the Youko Battle Form!" Kuyou screamed out ecstatically as he poured his demonic aura into his coming attack, "Know despair! _**Hazy Rolling Flame!**_"

**v-v**

The Succubus, the Witch, and the Werewolf continued down the halls of the Youkai Academy jail, all ignoring the screams and curses from the captive students. When they approached the end of the hallway, the trio all stopped cold in their tracks when the final room was in sight.

Blue flame flickered from out of the doorway, and nothing inside the room was visible past the eerie glowing light.

"Tsukuneeeeee!" Kurumu cried, as she sprouted dark, leathery wings and sprang for the doorway.

"Damn it, Kurumu! Wait!" Gin called after her, shifting his form into that of a beast as he threw himself forward. _'These dumbass girls,'_ he thought, '_what made Tsukune so important to them, that they would foolishly throw themselves into harms way to protect him?'_

**v-v**

Flames spiraled around Kuyou. All that would have stood in his way was nothing but ashes now. He turned to see the coughing pink haired girl struggle to lift herself off the ground.

"Still alive, huh? So you were able to escape the blast's range." Kuyou said nonchalantly, as a fireball formed in his hand. "A mistake easily fixed."

"**Don't take your eyes off of me, Kuyou!**" a voice boomed behind him, spinning around, before his mind could contemplate what had happened, his face had collided with Tsukune's fist. Flying several meters backward, Kuyou once again found himself sprawling across the floor.

Looking up, he saw the figure stride towards him. An overwhelming feeling—knowing—of inferiority, of fear, coursed through his body in a wave. _'I... will not accept this. I am the head of the Student Police, Kuyou the Youko. I am law! I am justice! I will not bow before this pushover!'_

With newfound strength, in a last-ditch attempt, Kuyou rose, summoning a great wall of flickering fire that would reduce even the greatest of demons to ashes. Tsukune realized what the demon fox was aiming for as he leaped backward, but too late, as the head of the student police was already on the move, running in a blur of motion towards Moka Akashiya.

**v-v**

_'Is this the end?'_

That was the only thought that passed through her mind at that moment, as a canonball of esoteric flame catapulted towards her, Tsukune taking cover from Kuyou's firey attack.

She couldn't afford to die, not here, and not like this. She struggled to move, but her body wouldn't comply with her wishes. _'Get up,'_ she said to herself, _'Get. Up.'_

But she couldn't. And her psychotic other was only a few feet away from her. All seemed to be lost, but there was something strange about the situation, and she couldn't figure out what.

"Tsukuneeeeeee!" an all too familiar voice wailed behind her, as Kuyou was suddenly in-twined in a set of vines that had lashed up from the floor. Before she knew it, a young Witch was tending to her wounds, and a headstrong Werewolf had charged into the room in monster form.

"What are these things? They don't burn!" Kuyou cried out frantically, "Phantom illusions? As if you could undermine me with such childish tricks! Accept it, you've already lost!"

"**No!**" Gin growled, "It's you who's lost! You figured it out too late!"

Moka looked up only to see Kuyou hammered a dozen times in the timespan of an eyeblink, causing him to crash across the floor.

**v-v**

Kuyou found himself again picking himself off of the floor. The Newspaper club had all assembled before him. To think that they all had the nerve to turn their backs on justice.

"So you all have come here to bare your fangs at me... You damn pests, I'll exterminate you all!"

Kuyou took his opponents into consideration. There stood the Succubus, the Werewolf, the Witch, and the Vampire. '_Wait... Where is-?_'

"**KUYOU!**" he heard Tsukune shriek behind him. He didn't have time to react, to turn around, or to say a word, before the black blade had been driven through his heart.

_Accept Retribution!_

**v-v**

A lone man covered in white robes, draped in talismans and holy items from head to toe stirred in his chair at the peak of Youkai Academy.

".**..Hmph... Aono Tsukune... You truly are... an interesting child...**" He smiled.

**v-v**

**A/N: And there you guys have it! I'm far more satisfied with this than the previous version of this first chapter, and I hope that you are too!**

**My sincerest apologies, though, I was supposed to have Chapter 2 out by now, but I really wanted to improve on the somewhat lackluster chapter I had originally posted.**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews, guys, I know every single fanfiction author says this, but you guys are such a great inspiration to keep on going with this stuff. The morning after the night I had written the first chapter, I literally was going to scrap the whole thing asap until I read the wonderful reviews you guys had dropped by. You guys are the greatest, and I'll try my best not to disappoint! **


End file.
